Des notes
by Nutellah
Summary: Il fait calme au Square Grimmaurd, Ron s'ennuie. Alors Hermione a une idée : le piano du deuxième étage, celui dont ils n'ont jamais ouvert le couvercle. Ce simple instrument qui, rapidement, peut devenir magique.


OS écrit pour le projet de la WIOK (Weasley Is Our King) sur le forum de HarryPotterFanfiction : le but était d'écrire un texte sur un fanart de Ron donné au hasard.  
Le fanart sur lequel j'ai écrit est le suivant : .com/art/Hermione-and-Ron-The-Piano-255413744?q=boost%3Apopular%20ron%20weasley&qo=142

Si vous souhaitez écouter de la musique en lisant (je vous le conseille) : **Tree of Life – Yodelice**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Des notes**

La maison est silencieuse. Aucun bruit ne vient rompre le calme lourd qui en a pris possession depuis ce matin. On peut simplement entendre un petit craquement de temps en temps, ce craquement régulier au son duquel ils ont pris l'habitude de ne plus relever la tête : ce ne sont que les poutres des plafonds, le plancher des sols, les chambranles des portes. On entend aussi, venant de dehors, les oiseaux chanter doucement. C'est l'été, il fait chaud et le soleil est au rendez-vous, fidèle à son poste. Toujours.

Lorsque Ron relève la tête des magazines qu'il a trouvés dans la chambre de Sirius, il voit d'abord Harry, qui s'est endormi dans le petit fauteuil juste en face du sien. La tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, il a un air qui fait sourire. Ça fait déjà une petite heure qu'il est comme ça, et Ron songe que lorsqu'il se réveillera il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à redresser la nuque. Ça lui fera mal.

Hermione, elle, est sans doute à la table de la cuisine, le nez plongé dans le bouquin que Dumbledore lui a légué, tentant de comprendre _pourquoi_.

Ron n'est pas habitué à un tel silence. Au Terrier quand il y est il y a tout le temps de l'animation. Ses frères, sa sœur, ou des invités. A Poudlard, si on veut un endroit silencieux, on ne peut le trouver qu'à la bibliothèque. Et là, il n'y va presque jamais. Il n'aime pas ça. Peut-être à cause du silence, justement. Alors ici, il en a marre de lire, il ne sait pas quoi faire, à part penser, mais penser lorsqu'on s'entend trop ce n'est pas bon. Le silence l'oppresse. Il jette encore un regard à Harry, mais il n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'on le réveille : il a très mal dormi la nuit passée, et a besoin de la matinée pour récupérer et être assez en forme cet après-midi que pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement à un _plan_.

Du coup Ron se lève et va voir Hermione.

Elle n'est pas plongée dans son livre, finalement. Elle l'a refermé et posé sur le côté, maintenant elle a le menton dans les mains et regarde le mur d'en face. Elle, penser quand il fait calme, c'est son truc.

Lorsqu'elle elle l'entend arriver, elle tourne la tête vers lui, toujours un peu lointaine.

-Ça va ?

Il acquiesce et s'assied sur une chaise, une chaise pas trop proche.

-Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je t'aurais bien proposé les échecs mais je n'ai pas mon jeu…

Il se dit que de toute façon ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé, les échecs. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait aimé jouer avec elle à un jeu qu'elle n'apprécie pas plus que ça.

-Et Harry, il est où ?

-Il dort.

Elle a l'air embêtée, un instant. Elle regarde Ron qui feuillette son recueil de contes d'un air absent et puis elle se lève.

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il est étonné – qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas encore vu ? – mais la suit. Elle monte un étage, et ouvre la porte de cette pièce qu'ils appellent bureau mais ne contient rien d'autre qu'un piano. Ron l'a déjà vu, ce piano, il le connait, ça fait deux ans qu'il sait qu'il est là. Mais il n'a encore jamais entendu personne y jouer. Il regarde Hermione, des points d'interrogation accrochés sous les cils, et elle sourit doucement.

-On peut jouer un peu.

-Mais je ne connais rien…

-Je peux t'apprendre. Je ne connais pas grand-chose, mes cours remontent loin alors ça risque de ne rien donner, mais ce sera mieux que ne rien faire, non ?

Il est d'accord. Ils vont s'asseoir, tous les deux, sur le large tabouret de cuir. Lui, ça le gêne un peu, cette proximité, pendant un instant il se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rester debout derrière elle, mais elle lui sourit encore une fois et il décide de ne plus bouger. Il décide de profiter.

Hermione relève le couvercle de l'instrument et passe une main sur les touches.

-On dirait qu'il est neuf, regarde ça !

Il regarde, mais ne voit rien d'autre qu'un piano. Ça ne lui parle pas, rien de tout ça ne l'émeut, ce ne sont que des bouts de – quelle matière, en fait ? Du bois ? Du métal ? Ou du plastique ? Non, non, c'est quelque chose de bien plus subtil…

Elle hésite, rougit un peu. Il essaie de ne pas trop la regarder.

-Tu veux jouer quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai jamais touché à ce truc de ma vie… joue, toi, d'abord. Pour me montrer.

-Bon… Je vais essayer mais ne fais pas attention si je fais des fautes, ça fait tellement longtemps…

-Je ne savais même pas que tu avais fait du piano.

Elle lève une main évasive.

-J'en ai fait pendant quelques années, mais j'ai arrêté un peu avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Je n'étais pas très douée et mon professeur n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de patient, alors ça m'a laissé un mauvais souvenir et je n'ai plus jamais rejoué. Bon… tu me promets que tu ne ris pas, hein ?

-Aucun souci. Quoi que tu fasses ça sera toujours mieux que tout ce que j'arriverai jamais à faire, de toute façon.

Elle rougit encore plus, et en le voyant Ron ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que c'est parce que ce compliment vient de lui. Il ne sait pas si c'est le cas, mais préfère l'imaginer.

Alors elle se met à jouer.

Ce n'est pas parfait. Elle a les mains un peu lourdes, un peu fébriles, elle se trompe de touche, revient en arrière, recommence, se trompe et se tend. Elle s'arrête quelques secondes, et lorsqu'elle reprend ça va déjà mieux. Elle retrouve doucement ses repères, ses doigts s'assouplissent, et le morceau devient un peu plus fluide. Ron l'observe. Il l'observe sauter d'une touche à l'autre, glisser, monter, descendre, il remarque qu'elle tremble légèrement, au début. Il ne fait pas vraiment attention au morceau, en fait. C'est bien, c'est joli, mais pas autant qu'Hermione elle-même.

Elle joue encore quelques minutes, et puis s'arrête. Ses mains retombent sur ses genoux, hors de la vue de Ron, qui relève alors les yeux. Il aurait pu y passer des heures, à les observer.

-Tu veux essayer ?

Ron acquiesce, peu sûr de lui.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

Elle repose les mains sur les touches et il s'efforce de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle jouera. Elle enfonce six notes blanches, l'une après l'autre, en boucle. Il essaie de l'imiter, une octave plus haut, et au bout de la troisième fois il arrive à le faire sans se tromper. Ça le rend tout heureux, mais lorsqu'il réessaie ça ne marche plus. Hermione sourit.

-C'est très bien, déjà. Essaie encore, et puis on fera plus compliqué.

Alors il panique : plus compliqué ? Ces six notes lui semblent déjà être un casse-tête chinois, il n'ose pas penser à ce qui pourra suivre. Mais il ne le montre pas, et refait sa mélodie, et ça sonne un peu mieux qu'avant.

-Maintenant, tu vas refaire ces notes, mais en ajoutant une noire et trois blanches après. Et le rythme n'est pas pareil. Regarde.

Elle le refait. A nouveau, il est obnubilé par ses mains, et ce n'est qu'au bout de deux fois qu'il se rappelle qu'il est censé retenir ce qu'elle joue. Il essaie, ça ne marche pas. Il n'arrive même plus à refaire les six premières, et les quatre suivantes sont un vrai fiasco. Hermione joue en même temps que lui, la même chose, un ton plus bas. Il la suit, difficilement.

-Attends, Ron.

Elle lui prend la main, l'enlève du piano. Ça lui donne des frissons, le contact de leurs deux mains froides, et il se sent rougir un peu. C'est ridicule, il le sait : la main d'Hermione, il l'a déjà tenue des dizaines de fois, même récemment, alors qu'ils dansaient au mariage de Bill et Fleur ou lors de leur première nuit ici, juste avant de s'endormir. Et pourtant, c'est toujours pareil. Au premier contact, il a ces frissons le long de son bras, le long de son échine, et pendant trois secondes il ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation que ça fait, sa main contre la sienne.

-Observe ce que je fais.

Il n'observe pas. Ou plutôt, il observe autre chose. Ses yeux sont remontés vers son visage. Elle a un demi-sourire, Hermione, un sourire qu'il aimerait arriver à déchiffrer. Juste le coin des lèvres. Et puis elle a cet air concentré, une version ce celui qu'elle porte lorsqu'elle lit un bouquin ou qu'elle écoute un professeur pendant un cours. Un air qu'il aime, qu'il adore, parce qu'il la caractérise tant, parce qu'avec lui Hermione est profondément _Hermione_. Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce froncement de sourcils un peu douloureux qu'elle affiche devant un examen, ou en étudiant, ou lorsqu'elle essaie de comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappe. C'est plus doux. C'est plus beau. A vrai dire, lui, il le trouve même magnifique. _Elle_ est magnifique, tout simplement, ça fait longtemps qu'il le sait.

Là, lorsqu'il la regarde, il voit d'abord le tout, l'harmonie de tous ces détails qui viennent après, l'ensemble que forment sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux, son front, son menton. Et puis ses cheveux qui recouvrent ses oreilles. Mais rapidement, il commence à remarquer des dizaines de petites choses : ses lèvres sont un peu gercées, par exemple. Ou il y a un cil plus bas que les autres, comme s'il allait bientôt se détacher. Ou encore, juste sous ses yeux, il y a quatre petites taches de rousseur, presque invisibles. Ron pourrait en citer une infinité, des détails comme ça, il pourrait là-aussi passer des heures à les chercher, à les observer, à les énumérer, s'il le pouvait.

Lorsque le silence revient, il ne le remarque pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que quand les yeux d'Hermione croisent les siens qu'il se rend compte qu'elle a arrêté de jouer. Elle a vu qu'il l'observait. Ils détournent tous les deux la tête, un peu précipitamment, et Ron repose sa main sur le piano. Il se sent rougir, et n'a plus la moindre idée de ce qu'il doit faire. Il enfonce une touche au hasard, c'est probablement celle-là. La deuxième sonne bon aussi, mais pas la troisième. Ni celles qui suivent. Il recommence, en se demandant s'il doit lui dire qu'il n'était pas attentif. Enfin, elle le remarque bien toute seule, sans doute.

Et puis la porte du bureau s'ouvre. Harry apparaît, un peu déstabilisé.

-Heu… désolé… mais il faudrait qu'on s'y mette.

Ron repose doucement ses mains sur ses genoux. Hermione, elle, se lève hâtivement.

-Oui, oui, tu as raison. On y va.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle sort de la pièce et Harry la suit. Ron les regarde jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue, et puis baisse les yeux sur le piano, et sur la place qu'elle vient de quitter. L'un silencieux, l'autre vide. L'univers s'est assombri, soudainement.

Il referme le couvercle, se lève, et va les rejoindre.

oOo

En se brossant les dents ce soir-là, Ron se surprend à chantonner le morceau qu'Hermione a joué quelques heures plus tôt. Il sourit, les lèvres pleines de dentifrice, et les yeux fixés sur son reflet se jure que si un jour il a l'immense chance de pouvoir vivre le reste de sa vie avec elle, dans leur maison, il y aura un beau piano.


End file.
